Le téléphone, quelle galère!
by Arya39
Summary: Allen Walker, 16 ans. Le téléphone portable, 3 ans. Une colocation? Pourquoi pas...mais avec qui? Allen et son téléphone vont se retrouver à vivre avec un inconnu pour une durée indéterminée. Sauf que ce dernier n'est pas...social? Et que le téléphone est...espiègle? Comment s'en sortira Allen, entre son colocataire, et son portable...
1. Prologue

_Il_ me fixe. Son regard est noir, terne, sans vie.

Ça me fait peur.

Il ne bouge pas. On dirait un prédateur à la chasse.

Et c'est moi _sa_ proie.

Flippant...

Je n'ose pas détourner le regard. Qui sait s' _il_ ne pourrait pas me sauter dessus à la moindre seconde d'inattention.

J'entends du bruit pas loin. Je pourrais crier, mais je sais que personne ne viendrais me sauver. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse _le_ vaincre.

Et j'ai la trouille.

Je déglutit difficilement. Mes jambes tremblent. Mais je _le_ fixe. La tension est montée à un point où je n'ose même plus cligner des yeux.

Et ça pique.

J'ai envie de pleurer tellement ça fait mal. J'ai peur de finir aveugle si ma cornée continue de s'assécher, mais _ça_ , m'effraie encore plus.

Je tremble.

J'avance tout doucement ma main. J'y vais d'autant plus prudemment car _son_ regard pourrait s'éclairer brusquement. Sans le moindre signe avant coureur.

Ma main s'approche, lentement, hésitante.

Un mètre. Elle continue sa course.

Cinquante centimètres. Elle ne s'arrête pas.

Trente centimètres. Elle persévère.

Dix centimètres. Elle flanche, s'arrête un moment, puis se reprend.

Trois centimètres. Je respire un bon coup.

Cinq millimètres. Je ferme les yeux sans m'arrêter.

Enfin!

Je _l_ 'effleure du bout des doigts en retenant mon souffle.

Aucune réaction.

Je _le_ touche plus fermement, puis ose enfin _le_ prendre en main.

Putain, c'est fou ce que ça peux faire peur un téléphone!

-oO^_^Oo-

Hey mina! Comment va? Je précise que ceci, en haut, est une histoire vraie. Et que la suite de cette histoire est presque écrite. Oui, vraiment, qui n'a pas eut peur de son téléphone?

...: Oy, tu fous quoi ici? T'es en retard ailleurs, alors va faire ton boulot!

Moi: M-Mais, Kanda... J'y peux rien, ça m'est venu comme ça...

Kanda: Rien à foutre! Fais ton boulot! J'suis toujours pas apparu!

Moi: Si, t'étais en Égy-...

Kanda: Trois lignes! Trois _putains_ de lignes! Alors que l'autre enfoiré de psychopathe à eut droit à plus d'un chapitre! Et même son frère...

Tykki: Oh~ on parle de moi?

Nous deux : Nan/Oui! Mais ta gueule!

...

...: Euh, les gens...? Y a des lecteurs...

Moi: ...Oups?

Kanda: Tch. Rien à foutre.

...: Peut-être, mais sans eux il se pourrait que t'apparaisse jamais~

Kanda: Ferme-la, Moyashi!

.

.

Pendant qu'ils se...BREF, je vous demande si vous souhaitez la suite? Et...hum...de me laissez vos avis dans un encadré répondant au doux nom de 'review'. Allez-y, le bouton mord pas.

...enfin, sauf si vous vous appelez Timcampy. ^.^

Ja ne


	2. Eclipse

Yo, comment va? Moi très bien, oui merci. Oui, le chapitre arrive vite, mais ça n'arrivera pas souvent, désolée.

Ah, et pour cette fic, je répondrais par PM, alors...bah, je vous conseille de vous connecter quand vous postez une review...si vous en postez une...^.^""""

Enfin bref, c'est tout...pour le moment :)

Bon chapitre!

1.Éclipse

Dimanche. 2h00 du matin.

Je suis roulé en boule dans mon lit, en pleine déprime. Jeudi, j'ai finalement appelé après avoir (enfin) pris mon téléphone en main. J'voulais entrer à l'université, et je voulais savoir s'il me fallait une dérogation.

Je me retourne sous les draps, la boule au ventre.

Au moment où j'ai dis 'Bonjour' mon portable m'a lâché et a raccroché. Et il avait 79% de batterie cet enfoiré! Et quand j'ai rappelé...la fille a cru à une blague et m'a raccroché au nez.

Bordel, quelle vie de merde!*

Ah, il fait sombre tout d'un coup.

Je regarde mon réveil: 03h33. Et je dors toujours pas.

Mais je trouve qu'il fait vraiment sombre. On est la pleine lune pourtant.

Je me lève, comme en transe, pas réveillé du tout...en même temps, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi depuis l'appel.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Oh putain! La lune...

\- Hey! Kanda! Viens voir! Viiiite!

\- Ta gueule sale Moyashi! Tu m'emmerde!

Ah, tout de suite les grands mots.

\- Mais viens voir! La lune...

\- Quoi la lune? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la lune? Elle a disparu?

Ricane ricane, c'est de l'ironie, je le sais~

\- Oui! Elle disparaît! Viens voire ça!

BOUM!

J'y crois pas. Ça le choque tellement qu'il en tombe du lit? Je le vois arriver rapidement en se massant le bas du dos, grimaçant. Et j'étouffe un rire.

\- Fous-toi de ma gueule et je t'envois sur la lune!

\- Tu peux pas~ Elle disparaît~

Il s'approche de la fenêtre, intrigué. Et je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur. Puis de colère.

\- Tu m'appelle pour une putain d'eclipse de lune? Tu te fous de moi j'espère!

Oups.

\- Une éclipse de lune?, demandais-je.

\- Bordel, mais tu sais pas ce que c'est?

\- ...non?

\- Alors vas te renseigner. Internet, ça existe, espèce d'inculte, dit-il en passant devant moi.

Alors là, je suis vexé.

\- Tu comprend pourquoi j'ai arrêté l'école alors! On nous apprends pas ça là-bas!

\- Rien à foutre! Et ferme la, y en a qui bosse demain!, hurle-t-il depuis sa chambre.

Je suis encore _plus_ vexé. De quoi il se permet...

Une lueur rouge apparaît dans le salon. Je regarde par la fenêtre.

Oh putain de bordel de...

\- Kanda! La lune, c'est normal qu'elle soit rouge?!

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle espèce d'abruti de pousse de soja!

\- Bah viens, tu verras, Monsieur Le-Cultivé!

\- Ta gueule!

Je le vois revenir, l'air encore plus furibond que pendant le jour. Pas bon signe ça. Il regarde par la fenêtre, les sourcils toujours froncés.

\- Putain, lâcha-t-il. Une Lune Rouge.

\- ...c'est quoi?, je demande.

\- Un phénomène naturel qui n'arrive que tous les vingt ans à peu près.

Il est malade. J'en suis certain. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne me répondrais aussi vite et aussi poliment. Surtout en pleine nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, baka Moyashi?

\- Rien.

\- Alors regarde le ciel. C'est pas tous les jours que tu verras ça.

Il est vraiment malade. Obéissant, je me retourne vers la fenêtre et regarde. C'est vraiment beau. J'me sens comme hypnotisé par cette lune rouge. Je m'assois sur l'accoudoir du canapé, posant ma tête sur le dossier, et continue de regarder. Kanda est toujours debout, les yeux rivés sur ce phénomène.

Ah? J'vous l'avais pas présenté? Bah je vais le faire alors. Kanda, c'est mon colocataire. Il avait passé une annonce dans le journal, je l'ai lu, et comme l'appartement était plus proche que chez moi du parc où j'aime bien le détendre. Et je me suis retrouvé comme un pauvre abruti devant la porte, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse, relisant plusieurs fois le post-it ou j'avais écris l'adresse pour ne pas me perdre. Ce qui avait naturellement échoué, quand on connaît mon sens de l'orientation déplorable. J'étais arrivé avec plus d'une heure de retard sur l'heure du rendez-vous fixé.

Alors quand j'ai enfin osé sonner, vous n'imaginez pas l'angoisse.

La porte s'est ouverte, et j'ai cru que j'allais prendre mes jambes à mon cou tellement elle s'ouvrait lentement. Enfin, y avait pas que ça: le peu que je voyais par l'entrebaillement me faisait horriblement penser à un film d'horreur. Un regard noir. Un visage lisse de toute expression. Et des longs, très longs cheveux. Si ses yeux n'avaient pas été gris, j'aurais cru à un vampire tellement il était beau. Si son visage n'avait pas été si inexpressif, j'aurai cru que devant moi, se tenait...vous savez, la fille dans les jeux vidéo, qui vous courre après et si elle vous rattrape vous êtes 'game over'? Et bah j'ai cru à ça. Et si tout ça n'avait pas été, bah...tout ça, j'me serais barré en courant.

Ouais, j'ai une imagination débordante.

Et pour finir, Kanda est un indécrottable associal. Un truc de fou. À part pour se promener tranquille ou pour aller travailler, il ne sort pas. Je sais même pas ce qu'il fait dans la vie.

Et il a un caractère de cochon. J'vous raconte pas comment il a râlé quand j'ai ramené un chaton abandonné à l'appart. J'ai cru que j'allais passer par la fenêtre, et...

\- Oy, Moyashi. T'endors pas ici.

Ah? J'me suis endormi?

\- Ooooy. Moshi moshi? Baka Moyashi?

\- Mmmggrrfbbllm.

BLAM.

\- Aïe!

\- T'avais qu'à te réveiller, crétin.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé d'abord? Je n'aurai pas de courbature ni de torticolis.

\- Parce que je n'ai aucune envie que la première chose que je vois demain matin soit ta tête de Moyashi endormi.

Je boude. Et d'une façon très mature, je retourne dans ma chambre, en n'oubliant pas de lui tirer la langue avant de claquer la porte. Je sais qu'il déteste ce bruit.

Et en allant me réfugier sous les draps, j'ai la désagréable impression que quelque chose me tape dans la tête. Autre chose que Tim, le chaton, qui me mord actuellement l'oreille. Vengeance de l'avoir réveillé. Je le décroche et le repose contre moi, le caressant.

\- Bonne nuit, Tim.

-oO^_^Oo-

*c'est une histoire vraie. C'est d'ailleurs l'événement qui fait que cette fic existe. Si si, j'vous jure. Le prologue aussi, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé.

Voilà, deuxième chapitre, fait. Oui, regarder la lune rouge donne beaucoup d'idées.

Allen: Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concerne ma santé mentale?

Moi: Tais-toi, c'est en cours. Je viens de faire la demande!

Kanda: Pourquoi il travaille pas, le Moyashi?

Moi: Parce que...hey! Je spoil pas. Ça, c'est pour le prochain chapitre!

Kanda: Tch

Allen: Ha! Elle t'as démasqué, Bakanda!

A plus les gens ;)


	3. La bêtise de Tim

Hey! Comment va?

Ça y est, ce chapitre (qui s'est déroulé i semaines) est enfin écrit! Bon, je l'ai remixé à ma sauce pour qu'il corresponde à l'histoire, mais tout ce qui touche au téléphone est vrai. Sauf les lieux indiqués ^^

 **Je précise au passage que j'ai légèrement modifié le chapitre précédent. Trois fois rien: il ne cherche pas à entrer en formation mais à l'université. Et je m'étais plantée en écrivant 'l'appartement plus près de la fac que mon ancien chez moi' puisqu'Allen est déscolarisé.**

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous amusera. Moi, j'me suis éclatée en l'écrivant ^^

Bonne lecture *v*

3\. La bêtise de Tim.

Jeudi. 10h du matin.

\- Allô?

\- Oui, bonjour. Je m'appelle Allen Walker, et j'ai vu que vous acceptiez des étrangers dans votre...

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous vous trompez de numéro.

\- ...Ah? C-comment ça?

\- Vous êtes chez un particulier, là.

\- J-je..vous voulez dire que...ce n'est pas l'université de Tokyo?

\- Non. Là vous êtes à Osaka.

\- ...

\- Au revoir.

Biip Biip Biip

\- ...

BOUM!

\- Oy Moyashi! Fais moins de bruit!

\- ...

\- Meoww

Krrr Krrr Krrrrr

\- Moyashi! Si ta boule de poil m'esquinte la porte, tu passe par la fenêtre!

\- Tu touche pas à Tim!

\- Alors occupes toi de lui!

Oui, vous l'avez bien compris, je viens d'avoir le courage de rappeler la dame qui m'avais raccroché au nez jeudi dernier. Et je viens aussi de comprendre pourquoi elle m'avais raccroché au nez en croyant que c'était une blague.

Assiste mon lit, je me remet difficilement de la honte et la colère qui me submergent.

Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! J'suis allé me renseigner, on m'a donné une feuille avec plein de renseignement, dont le numéro de téléphone, et je tombe chez une mamie à Osaka?!

Krr Krr Krrrrrr

\- Moyashi!

\- C'est Allen! Bakanda!

Et c'est pas le moment de m'énerver!

Je me lève avec humeur, et ouvre (enfin) la porte à Tim qui file sans détour à la cuisine. Il avait faim le pauvre.

\- Ahh! putain! Sale bête!

\- Fais lui pas mal!

Je me dépêche de suivre le chaton, et le retrouve suspendu par la peau du cou au poing sans compassion de mon colocataire.

Qui le secoue sans ménagement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui fais?! je m'affole.

\- Il a sauté sur la table et m'a piqué des sobas! Apprends lui les bonne manières si tu veux pas le retrouver dans les toilettes.

Eurk! T'as de ces idées.

\- Lâches-le, c'est qu'un chaton et il avait faim. Tu vas survivre avec une ou deux pattes en moins, non?

\- Tch.

Kanda me balance Tim dans les bras, qui miaule de protestation. Je lui sers un peu des restes d'hier.

Ah oui, moi je sais pas ce qu'ils mettent dans les croquettes, alors je préfère lui faire à manger moi-même. J'ai lu quelque part qu'on pouvait trouver dès morceau de cadavre de chat DANS les croquettes pour chat. Bande de cannibalisateurs.

Je m'assoie lourdement sur une chaise, me prenant la tête dans les mains, et soupire.

\- Si c?est pour déprimer parce qu'on t'as refusé, tu dégages.

\- On m'a pas refusé...

Oui, je lui avais dit pour mon projet, et il m'a (un peu) aidé.

\- Alors pourquoi tu déprime?

\- C'était un...

Stop. Si je lui dis, il va se foutre de moi.

\- Non, rien. Oublie.

Au même moment, une sonnerie retentit. Et c'était pas la mienne. Je vois alors Kanda bondir de sa chaise et se précipiter dans sa chambre.

Pfffiouuu, sauvé par le gong.

J'en profite pour retourner dans la mienne, emportant Tim avec moi.

N'empêche, j'suis vraiment dégoûté.

J'suis arrivé il y a quelques années à Tokyo. En vérité, je suis Anglais. Mais à la mort de mes parents, un ami de la famille s'est vu devenir mon tuteur, et m'a accueilli chez lui. Au Japon. J'vous raconte pas le décalage horaire.

Et jusqu'à il y a trois mois, je vivais chez Cross. Qui me faisait travailler. Et je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ces mauvais souvenirs où je vais finir par passer par la fenêtre.

De mon propre chef.

Et me voilà à surfer sur Internet, histoire de trouver le vrai numéro de téléphone de l'université.

Je veux devenir vétérinaire holistique. Qui soigne avec les plantes. J'ai arrêté le lycée en dernière année, donc je n'ai pas de diplôme, parce que j'avais l'impression de ne pas apprendre ce que je voulais. Et depuis presque un an, j'essaie d'entrer dans des formations, sauf que celles qui m'intéressent ciblent les adultes, et étant mineur, je ne suis pas accepté. Alors j'ai fini par me tourner vers l'université, qui à une faculté agricole où on peut apprendre la médecine vétérinaire. Le hic, c'est qu'étant étranger, il me faudrait au moins 12 ans d'études dans mon pays d'origine. Et le bac. Sauf que j'ai déménagé quand j'avais 13 ans. Et que Cross n'a pas pris la peine de me faire des papiers japonais. Et c'est très compliqué, je n'est moi-même pas compris tout les tenants.

Et donc je me retrouve à demander si l'université accepterais de me faire une dérogation. Et pour ça il me faut leur véritable numéro de téléphone.

Ah! Trouvé~

Je les appelle tout de suite.

Tuut Tuut Tuut Tuut Tuut

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien au secrétariat du campus de Komaba de l'université de Tokyo. Nous sommes actuellement en communication. Veuillez patientez, nous allons prendre en charge votre appel.

J'entends alors une petite musique hautement irritable, suivie d'une pub sur le campus. Suuuuper, un répondeur.

 **1/4 d'heure plus tard.**

Oy! Ça fait au moins 4 fois que je l'entends ce message! 'Patientez patientez', bah oui, mais si vous mettez autant de temps, bah non!

En plus j'ai faim. Alors bye bye~!

Je raccroche rageusement. Tant pis, je rappellerai cet après-midi.

\- Kanda? T'as faim? je demande en passant devant sa chambre.

\- ...

\- Je vais faire à manger.

\- ...

\- Bon, tu connais le proverbe: 'Qui ne dit rien, consent'. Alors je te laisserais une part.

\- ...

Je crois qu'il est mort. Tant pis, ça en fera plus pour moi.

Je commence à sortir les haricots verts et les pommes de terre du congélateur, les steaks hachés du frigo, et les ustensiles. On va essayer de rien faire cramer, sinon on va se faire laminer par une furie, je me dis en passant un tablier.

Tim saute sur le plan de travail en miaulant. Je l'adore ce chat, il sait exactement de quoi j'ai besoin quand je fais le cuisine.

S'il m'aide? Bien sûr qu'il m'aide. Il est très intelligent, il comprends tout ce que je lui dis.

Au bout de 30 minutes, de la vapeur commence à s'échapper des haricots, et une douce odeur provient de la poêle où cuise steaks et pommes de terres rissolées. Tim et moi on salive.

\- Tim, mets donc le sel sur la table s'il te plaît, je demande en sortant assiettes et couverts.

Après avoir amené les plats sur la table, je lui aurais bien demandé d'aller chercher Kanda, mais...

\- Kanda?! A taaaable!

\- ...

Mais il est vraiment mort ou quoi?

Je toque. Aucune réponse. Pris d'une intuition, je regarde dans l'entrée. Non, il est pas sorti, il y a encore ses chaussures et sa veste. Il est pas sous la douche...pas dans le salon...et je ne pense pas qu'il soit constipé au moins de rester coincé aux toilettes pendant 3/4 d'heure. Prenant mon courage à deux mains (j'l'aurais bien pris à trois mains, mais j'en ai que deux), j'ouvre tout doucement la porte de sa chambre et jette un coup d'œil. Elle est bien rangée. Mieux que la mienne, ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas bien difficile. Les rideaux sont tirés et je peux voir du relief sous la couette. Qui se soulève de manière régulière. Bon, bah il est pas mort, bonne nouvelle.

Ne voulant pas le réveiller, je ferme tout doucement l...

Merde! Tim, non! Reviens!

Impuissant, je vois la boule de poil, toute mignonne que j'ai sincèrement aimée, se précipiter dans la chambre de mon irascible colocataire, en ligne droite vers le lit.

Je le vois sauter sur la silhouette anciennement paisible de Kanda, qui attrape le chaton par la peau du cou et le balance par terre.

Tim!

Et lentement, comme dans un film d'horreur, sa tête se tourne vers moi, les cheveux en bataille, le regard meurtrier, me flinguant dès la seconde on je l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

Oups.

Craignant pour ma vie, je ne sais pas si je dois entrer franchement dans la pièce pour récupérer Tim, ou courir pour sauver ma peau, en espérant qu'il me suive sans s'occuper du chaton.

Oui, chez moi, c'est le chat avant tout.

Malheureusement je ne saurais jamais qu'elle aurait été la meilleure solution: Kanda se lève, s'approche du chaton, et au moment où je m'apprête à lui sauter dessus pour pas qu'il y touche, il nous attrape tout les deux par la peau du cou et nous met à la porte.

De l'appartement.

Aïe.

J'ai faim, j'ai mal à la nuque (plus jamais je ne prendrai un chat par là), je suis sur le palier, sans veste ni argent, enfermé dehors par mon colocataire qui à l'air légèrement énervé, avec mon chat et mon estomac affamés. Et j'ai froid. Et je ne connais personne dans le quartier. Enfin, pas au point d'aller leur demander l'hospitalité.

Je me prends la tête dans les mains.

 **Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?**

-oO^_^Oo-

Alors? Ça vous a plut?

Kanda: Non! On m'a réveillé!

Allen: Et alors! Il était plus de 12h et je m'inquiétais! T'avais qu'à répondre!

Kanda:Jj'ai mal dormi à cause d'une certaine boule de poil!

Allen: N'incrimine pas Tim! Il n'y est pour rien!

Kanda: Ah oui?! Rappelle moi pourquoi tu te retrouve dehors!

Allen: C'est ta faute!

Kanda: Que...

Allen: C'est pas Tim qui m'a mis à la porte que je sache!

Kanda: Je t'aurais pas mis à la porte s'il était pas rentré dans ma chambre!

Allen: Il serait pas rentré dans ta chambre si t'avais répondu!

Kanda: Je dormais!

Allen: C'est pas une heure pour dormir!

Kanda: Sauf si on a mal dormi!

...

Je crois qu'on va les laisser, hein? Et je vous annonce un chapitre pour samedi. Sans retard, promis ^^

.

.

Reviews?


	4. Halloween

Et, comme promis, on se retrouve ce soir pour la grande soirée d'Halloween! Je vous épargne l'exposé sur cette nuit de frayeur, et on va passer directement au chapitre.

Je travaille depuis ce matin sur ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je pensais néanmoins le sortir plus tôt, mais….y a eut quelques imprévus, qui se nomment 'petit frère rigolo' et 'les persos qui n'en font qu'à leur tête ce qui fait que la fin du dernier chapitre m'a carrément cassé les pieds'

Merci donc à Kanda et Allen qui ne ratent pas une occasion de se disputer! ^.^

Et je pense que je vais dorénavant me pencher un peu plus sur Assassin's Allen que j'ai complètement zappé, alors que je vous ai laissé au pire moment ^v^"

Bonne lecture ^^

4\. Halloween

Pfff

J'abandonne.

Ça fait trois heures que Tim gratte à la porte, pauvre petit chaton dans le froid. Et moi, je grelotte à côté de lui.

Seuls au monde.

J'vois bien les news de demain: Un jeune homme et son chat, morts de froid sur le palier de leur appartement, à cause d'une maladresse.

Je vais te faire chier même après la mort, Kanda.

\- Kanda?

\- …

\- Oh, allez...Kanda? S'il te plaît, ouvre?

\- …

\- S'il te plaît...il fait froid...ouvre…

\- …

\- Je vais finir par mourir de froid…

\- …

Non mais j'hallucine! Il va vraiment me laisser crever sur le palier?

\- Mreooww?

\- Désolé Tim. J'ai choisi le mauvais appart'. Kanda! J'vais finir par appeler la police! Ouvre!

Assis, recroquevillé devant la porte avec mon chat contre la poitrine, j'ai l'air vachement convainquant.

Ah, j'entends une porte qui s'ouvre...ah non, c'est celle du voisin. Il s'écarte vers le mur opposé au mien en me voyant, me lançant un regard dégoûté.

Ok, j'ai les cheveux blancs et une cicatrice, mais non, j'suis pas un alien!

\- Atchii!

Merde, j'me suis enrhumé.

\- Tchhi!

Ah, Tim aussi.

J'en ai marre! Je me lève, me retourne, et tambourine à la porte. S'il peut supporter les jérémiades, je sais qu'en revanche il déteste le bruit des portes. Quand on les claque ou les frappe.

Ça n'a pas traîné: au bout de trente secondes, la porte s'ouvre et mon col est empoigné.je me retrouve face à un regard venu des tréfonds des Enfers. Pour sûr.

\- Foutu Moyashi! Tu vas me laisser dormir en paix oui?! Trois heures que tu braille devant la porte! T'as pas d'ami?!

\- Oh tu vas te calmer oui! Si y en a un qui doit se plaindre, c'est moi! Je suis venu te demander si tu voulais manger avec nous, Bakanda! Et tu nous fous à la porte!

\- Qu'est que t'en a à foutre que je mange ou pas?! Je dors, et la porte est fermée! Ça veut dire "À ne pas déranger"! Connard!

\- Tu répondais pas! Aucun bruit qu'on pouvait entendre! Excuse moi d'avoir cru que t'étais mort!

\- D'où j'suis mort?! Et…

\- Et Tim, j'suis désolé! Mais il voulait rien faire de mal! Il voulait juste te dire "À table"! Et tu nous jette comme des malpropres, sans veste ou argent! Alors t'etonne pas qu'on reste devant la porte à attendre que tu nous ouvres!

\- ...Oy…

\- Et t-tu trouve encore le moyen de nous engueuler!

\- Moyashi…

Je sens le pouce de Kanda sur ma joue. J'avais même pas capté qu'il m'avait reposé à terre. Il ramène son pouce à hauteur de ses yeux. Il est humide.

Merde. Ça recommence. Quand je suis passablement énervé, angoissé ou heureux, voir les trois en même temps, je me mets à pleurer.

\- Mreow?

Je me baisse, ramasse Tim, et entre dans l'appartement, sans un mot ou regard pour Kanda. Je l'entends fermer la porte, et me retrouve dans la cuisine. Aussitôt, je me prend deux plateaux, y pose quartes assiettes plates et une assiette creuse, remplies à en déborder du repas que j'avais préparé, et me dirige, Tim sur l'épaule, à ma chambre, en silence.

Je pose les plateaux-repas sur ma couette, et commence à manger, accompagné de Tim.

Me murant dans un silence complet pendant une semaine.

* * *

Samedi. 10h45.

Me voici donc deux semaines plus tard, après avoir passé une semaine à bouder, l'autre à m'exercer au lancer de téléphone, dans le salon, complètement désespéré, allongé en travers du fauteuil. Tous les jours, toutes les demi-heures, j'ai téléphoné à l'Université, et tous les jours, toutes les demi-heures, je suis tombé sur le répondeur. Et toujours aussi à chier celui-là.

Les inscriptions sont closes en Novembre*, et nous sommes le 31 Octobre. C'est fichu.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Kanda sort de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. Il vient s'asseoir dans le canapé, balance le journal sur la table basse et allume la télé.

Je tends la main pour attraper le journal, intrigué par les annonces entourées de rouge. C'est des petits boulots. Je vois des recherches de serveurs, plongeurs, secrétaires, baby-sitter, professeur du soir et autres un peu moins intéressantes. Ah, tiens, un besoin d'aide à la SPA. Pourquoi pas?

Demain c'est dimanche, mais c'est ouvert tous les jours. Non attends, ils disent "entretiens à partir de mardi".

Ouais, c'est dit, Mardi, j'y vais, et je décroche le poste.

En attendant, on est le Samedi d'Halooween, et je sais pas quoi faire.

Pensif, je me retourne vers la télé. C'est les infos, y a un meurtrier en série qui se balade dans la ville.

Bah, il sévit dans le troisième district de je sais plus quel quartier, et nous, on est dans le cinquième. Donc pas de danger.

Bon, pour ce soir, pas la peine de faire à manger, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver dehors, surtout avec le froid qu'il fait. Mais y a des bonbons à acheter. Pour moi et Tim. Et aussi pour les enfants qui passeront. Notre immeuble n'est pas protégé par un code, alors n'importe qui peut y entrer. Y compris les enfants déguisés.

Allez, les courses.

\- Kanda? T'as besoin de quelque chose? Je vais faire les courses.

\- Ouais, ramène du café. Et du papier toilette. Y en a presque plus.

\- Ok.

Je sors, laissant Tim avec Kanda. Je me dirige vers le combini du coin. Suis toujours aussi admiratif envers ce système de supérette ouverte H24 à tous les coins de rue. C'est juste super pratique, facile et tout.

C'est à mi-chemin que ma tête commence à tourner. Je me dis que c'est juste un étourdissement de part ma récente dépression.

Arrivé au combini, je me dirige d'abord vers le PQ, puis vers le café. J'en bois pas, mais j'ai bien retenu celui que Kanda prends. Sinon, j'me fait taper sur les doigts. Et ensuite….BONBONS!

Je rafle tout ce qui me tombe sous la main: des bonbons citrouille, des dragées surprises (non, non, dans ceux-là, y a pas goût poubelle ou cire d'oreille), des yeux gluants (pas des vrais, hein), des langues coupées (des langues de chat, quoi), des chauves-souris réglisse, des têtes de mort et autres merveilles. Vraiment, Halloween et Pâque sont mes fêtes préférées!

Cette année, je ne ferais pas la tournée des bonbons, tout comme l'année dernière, mais justement, l'an dernier, je me suis aperçue qu'on prend autant de plaisir à donner des bonbons qu'à en recevoir. Voir la bouille des enfants déguisés en monstres ou sorcières, émerveillée à la vue des bonbons dans leur sac, c'est juste...un retour simple dans les souvenirs d'enfance. Magique.

À la caisse, on me jette des regards surpris. En même temps, je transporte autant de paquets de confiseries que je peux. Soit sous mes bras, entre mes dents, sur la tête… Oui, enfant, j'ai passé quelques mois dans un cirque...en stage, on va dire.

Heureusement, la caissière à pitié de moi et le donne des sacs gratuits.

Accompagnés d'un clin d'oeil.

Sur le chemin du retour, mes vertiges s'intensifient. J'ai l'impression que tout une équipe de marteau piqueurs font des travaux dans ma tête.

Et c'est extrêmement désagréable.

Épuisé, je m'appuie un moment contre un mur dans une petite ruelle auxiliaire, pour pas gêner les autres passants. En face de moi, un miroir brisé gît entre deux poubelles. Je me regarde, histoire de savoir de quoi j'ai l'air.

Ouais, bah c'est pas reluisant: le teint pâle -enfin, plus que d'habitude-, maladif, les cheveux en bataille, le regard fiévreux. Je me plaque la main sur le front. Brûlant.

Un mouvement à ma gauche attire mon regard. Là-bas, c'est encore plus sombre, alors qu'il est à peine midi. Intrigué, je m'approche, chancelant.

C'était juste un chat. Ah merde! Tim! Il va bien?

Je me dépêche de sortir de la ruelle, fait deux-trois pas, et m'effondre, à la vue et au su de tous les passants.

Whaa, c'est le flou total. Je sens qu'on me fouille, qu'on trouve ma carte d'identité dont je ne me sépare jamais, et qu'on appel mon coloc'. Pourquoi Kanda et pas une ambulance? Je le saurais jamais. Mais je me réveille une heure plus tard, sur le canapé de l'appartement, Tim ronflant sur mon ventre.

Et avec un mal de crâne aussi lancinant que désagréable.

Kanda est assis sur le fauteuil, les yeux sombres. Oups. C'est signe de colère.

\- Moyashi…, commence-t-il en remarquant du coin de l' que je me réveille.

Ouais, il tourne même pas la tête vers moi. Signe qu'il est vraiment énervé.

\- C'est Allen.

\- Ta gueule. J'ai passé une annonce pour recherche de colocataire parce que le loyer était trop cher pour mon porte-monnaie. Mais j'en ai jamais passé pour recherche d'emmerdeur. Et depuis deux semaine, tu les aligne.

Il parle calmement, évitant toujours de me regarder. Cette fois c'est sûr: c'est pas par la porte que je vais sortir, mais par la fenêtre.

\- Alors j'apprécierai que tu évite de sortir quand tu es-

Il tourne la tête vers moi.

\- ...malade…

Il a terminé sa phrase dans un murmure, les yeux écarquillés, regardant avec un mélange de surprise et d'horreur le côté gauche de mon visage.

Quoi? C'est que maintenant qu'il voit ma cicatrice? Il est pas un peu lent?

Je penche la tête de côté.

\- Moyashi…

\- C'est Allen.

\- Peu importe. Faut que tu te vois dans une glace.

Hein?

\- Elle a quoi ma cicatrice?

\- Ta cicatrice? Rien...si, elle a changé.

Quoi?

Je me relève en vitesse...un peu trop en vitesse en fait, et m'écroule lamentablement. Kanda soupire et vint me relever.

On dirait qu'il le fait avec crainte.

Il me supporte jusqu'à la salle de bain, et me poste devant la glace au dessus du lavabo.

Wahh! J'suis sur le cul!

Ma cicatrice est devenue plus...stylisée. Avant, ça n'était qu'une grosse balafre, bien dégueulasse, rouge et boursouflée. Maintenant, elle est plus fine, me traverse toujours l'oeil gauche, mais au dessus se trouve un pentacle renversé, elle se termine en éclaire sur ma joue, et mon œil est souligné d'un autre tracé. C'est….spécial. Étrange. Et plus beau que la précédente version.

Et, pour le final, mon œil gauche à changé de couleur. Il est passé de gris argenté, à or irisé. Ça me donne l'air….encore plus extraterrestre qu'avant. Génial, il va falloir que j'investisse dans un cache œil.

\- Mais pas pour ce soir. Les enfants vont être ravis.

Hein? J'ai pensé tout haut?

Mais avouez que cette phrase, dans un autre contexte, aurait une tout autre signification…

Cependant, il a raison. J'aurais l'air déguisé sans l'être, qui dit mieux?

* * *

\- Hey,m'sieur, c'est un vrai votre œil?

\- Mais non idiote, c'est évident que c'est une lentille. Mon frère en a mis devant toi.

\- Et votre tatouage? C'est quoi?

\- Ah...ça c'est…

\- C'est du crayon. Tu sais, comme ta cicatrice.

Et ça, c'est un dialogue de sourd fait par des pros. La fillette me pose des question, son copain répond à ma place, et moi j'suis comme un con, la porte ouverte, essayant de rester aimable.

\- Oy, Moyashi, grouille toi avec les gamins, y a courant d'air!

\- ...j'arrive! Les enfants, vous les voulez ces bonbons ou pas?

La fillette me regarde un moment de haut en bas, avise à nouveau le couloir, puis le chat sur mes épaules. Et lâché enfin LA bombe:

\- Dites m'sieur, c'est votre amoureux?

" **\- Whaa, directe la gamine."**

 _Hein?_

-oO^_^Oo-

* Je sais pas ce qu'il en ai vraiment au Japon, j'ai fais mon maximum en concession en changeant 'formation' en 'université' et tout, mais là, je pouvais pas. Moi, ma formation, les inscriptions étaient closes en Novembre, le répondeur était pourri, et j'ai vraiment appelé TOUTES les demi-heures. Comme Allen. -_-""

Et je vous laisse là pour ce soir, parce que ça commence à faire long. Mais elle est cool la fin, non? Pas du tout ce que je prévoyais, mais elle me plaît quand même.

Et vous?

Allen: Bah, moyen. C'est qui qu'a parlé en dernier?

Kanda: Baka Moyashi, c'est-...DUNG!

Lenalee: Ça suffit vous deux, dépêchez vous de rentrer! Allen, les bonbons sont dans le salon.

Lavi: Ah, vous voilà enfin, on vous attendais Jijii et moi.

Lenalee: Désolée, j'ai dû attendre qu'ils daignent monter dans la voiture, puis…

Kanda: On a dû se battre pour que son abruti de frère la laisse descendre de la voiture.

Allen: M'enchin, on gn'est archivé, gnalors tchout fa bchien.

Et je vous laisse décoder ce que viens de dire l'autre glouton, pendant que je vais déprimer pck ils m'ont pas invité. Bande d'ingrats!

A pluche ^.*


	5. Néah

...coucou?

Bon, je m'excuserais pas. Enfin si. En fait, j'ai eut une panne d'inspiration après Halloween, suivie d'une groooopoosse flemme d'écrire après Noël. Et y a des amis chez moi depuis le nouvel an. Et c'est compliqué.

Donc, je sais que j'ai dit "un chapitre par mois", et je compte bien rattraper mes retards. Un jour. Peut-être.

Et je vous laisse lire, vous l'avez bien mérité ^_^

" **..."** = Néah.

"..." = Allen.

Le reste avec les tirets, c'est à voix haute ;)

5\. Néah

…

Rien à faire. Mon reflet le paraît toujours aussi bizarre qu'au premier jour. Bon, c'est vrai, ma cicatrice a meilleure allure que la première version, mais en contrepartie, on me regarde avec encore plus de répulsion qu'avant. Parce qu'elle ressemble à un tatouage. Et qu'avec mes cheveux blancs, et mes yeux vairons, j'ai l'air d'un punk ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Au moins, j'ai l'attention des enfants, qui trouvent mon tatouage "trop cool" et mes cheveux blancs "tout doux".

Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la voix que j'ai entendu pendant la soirée d'Halloween, une semaine auparavant.

Après que les enfants soient partis, j'ai retrouvé Kanda dans le canapé. On a passé la soirée calmement à regarder des films. Pas d'horreur, mais j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Et le lendemain, ce ne fut ni Tim, ni les cris de Kanda, qui me réveillèrent: juste un "bonjour cher neveux, c'est l'heure de se lever~".

J'ai été tellement surpris que j'en suis tombé du lit, et Kanda m'a crié de faire moins de bruit.

Et depuis, plus rien. Silence radio. Ce qui fait que je me demande si c'est moi qui devient fou, ou si c'est simplement une schizophrénie avancée qui se réveille.

" **\- On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça de la schizophrénie…"**

-Aaaaah! Qui est là?!

\- Ta gueule Moyashi! Y a personne à part moi et ton foutu chat!

\- Mais j'viens d'entendre quelqu'un parler!

\- C'est ton imagination!

" **\- Faux, jeune homme, c'est son oncle"**

Hein?

" **\- Et tu sais Allen, t'as pas besoin de parler à voix haute pour que je t'entende. Juste penser suffit."**

"Mais t'es qui toi?"

" **\- Tu peut m'appeler 'mon oncle' si tu veux"**

"Oui mais je veux pas. Alors répond à ma question"

" **\- Je suis Néah. Pas besoin d'en savoir plus…"**

"Tu te fiche de moi?!"

" **...pour le moment. Laisse moi finir mes phrases avant de me couper. Tch, Cross à foiré toute ton éducation ma parole!"**

"Tu connais cet enfoiré?!"

" **Un peu que je le connais! On a passé un accord par le passé: il s'occupe de toi si je ne suis plus là"**

" **\- …"**

Alors là, je suis sur le cul. Littéralement.

Assis contre le mur dans la salle de bain, je repense à ce que je viens d'apprendre: une voix, dans ma tête, se prétend être mon oncle et viens de m'avouer avoir passé un marché avec Cross pour qu'il s'occupe de moi. Je sais pas où ça a foiré, mais il y a un bug quelque part.

De un, Cross n'a _aucune_ capacité pour s'occuper d'un enfant.

De deux, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents biologiques, et mon père adoptif ne m'a jamais parlé d'un frère.

De trois, c'est juste une voix dans ma tête, alors pourquoi est-ce que je me prends autant la tête?

Point positif, je n'ai plus mal à la tête.

Tim se frotte à moi en miaulant, ses yeux d'ange me suppliant de lui donner à manger. Je souris, et me lève en le posant sur mon épaule. Hah, il est tellement mignon~.

J'arrive dans la cuisine, où Kanda il le journal en buvant son café. C'est samedi, pas de travail pour lui. Moi, je dois me rendre à la SPA cet après-midi.

Oui, j'ai postulé pour l'annonce, et il m'ont pris direct. Pas de regards de travers au vu de mon apparence, pas d'insulte, rien. Ils m'ont accepté comme si on se connaissait de puis longtemps. Et ça m'a plu.

-Ça, y est, t'as réglé le problème avec le fantôme de la salle de bain?

\- C'est pas un fantôme. C'est une voix dans ma tête, je soupire.

Kanda pose son journal et me fixe.

-Quoi?

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire?

\- …

\- Une voix dans ta tête? Je sais que c'est plus plausible que le fantôme, mais-

\- Il s'appelle Néah, il se dit être mon oncle, et apparemment, il a passé un accord avec Cross pour m'éduquer.

Kanda connais les grandes lignes de mon passé. Même si ce n'est pas réciproque.

\- Et tu me sors ça comme ça? N'importe qui appellerait direct l'asile, et pour moi, plus de Moyashi dans les pattes.

\- Sauf que tu n'es pas n'importe qui, je souffle.

\- ...Tu fais confiance trop facilement, baka Moyashi, lâcha finalement Kanda.

\- C'est Allen. Et si je ne peux pas faire confiance à mon colocataire, autant déménager tout de suite, je réplique.

\- Bon, alors explique. T'as un oncle?

Et je lui raconte la conversation que j'ai eu avec Néah dans la salle de bain.

Je ne saurais décrire ma relation avec Kanda. On n'arrête pas de se chercher des noises, c'est à qui rendra fou l'autre le plus vite. On passe notre temps à se disputer, mais d'un autre côté, on reste à l'écoute de l'autre. Comme maintenant, où je lui explique mon problème. Ou quand il m'a aidé pour les petits boulots et ma tentative avortée d'entrer à l'université. En fait, c'est toujours lui qui m'aide. Moi je sais rien de lui. Faudrait que je lui en parle, mais je sens que si je le fais, c'est plus par la fenêtre que je passe, mais sous un train.

Je termine mon récit, et il s'appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise, pensif.

-...donc, si je récapitule, dit il enfin, il y a ton oncle dans ta tête.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est mon oncle. Mana ne m'a jamais parlé d'un frère, et je ne connais pas ma famille biologique.

" **Je suis le frère de Mana"**

-Ah. En fait, c'est le frère de Mana.

Kanda me regarde bizarrement avant qu'un éclair de compréhension passe dans ses yeux.

-Ok. Et pourquoi il se réveille que maintenant?

" **C'est à cause de la Lune de Sang. Je suis là depuis le début, mais c'est grâce à l'énergie libérée par ce moment que je peux agir maintenant."**

Je transmet sa réponse à Kanda qui hoche brièvement la tête.

-oO^_^Oo-

Pfiouuu…

Je me laisse tomber sur un siège en reprenant difficilement mon souffle sous les regards outrés et/ou dégoûtés des autre passagers.

Dire qu'à cause de Néah j'ai failli louper le bus. Le seul de l'apres midi qui passe par la SPA.

Je récapitule: après l'avoir présenté à Kanda, je me suis dépêché de me préparer pour le travail, et ma seconde personnalité a cru bon de me faire prendre un raccourci jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, qui n'était, en fin de compte, pas un raccourci.

" **Ca va, tu l'as eut ton bus"**

"Ouais, et c'est pas grâce à toi!"

" **Mais c'est pas de ma faute si ils ont construits depuis-..."**

"Depuis quoi?"

" **Depuis rien du tout. Oublie"**

J'ai beau relancer Néah, rien à faire, il est devenu aussi muet qu'une tombe.

Au bout d'une heure de bus, j'arrive enfin à destination, sans aucune nouvelles de Néah. Tant mieux, au moins j'aurais la paix.

On m'assigne chez les chiens, pour ma plus grande horreur… Quoi? C'est pas parce que je veux devenir vétérinaire que j'aime les chiens. Je les ai en horreurs depuis que l'un d'eux m'a pris pour une peluche pendant mon stage au cirque.

" **C'était pas un chien, c'était un loup"**

Ah tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

" **Et j'entends toujours autant tes pensées"**

"Je déteste les chiens autant que j'aime les chats."

Bon, y a une belle Rough Colley que je dois brosser. Et les poils, elle les a longs. Mais bon, je préfère ça à devoir les nourrir ou nettoyer les cages.

Pendant que je m'emmêle dans ses poils, Lenalee, une employée d'ici, m'apporte un dossier sur une demande de prise en charge de chatons. Elle veut que je regarde si il y a de le place chez les chats, et si on a le matériel nécessaire pour s'en occuper en toutes circonstances. Quand j'aurais terminée avec Nella et que je me serais débarrassé des poils qui commencent à m'étouffer.

Plus loin, j'entends Komui, le frère de Lenalee, pouffer à l'entente du nom du chien. Oui, je sais, c'est le miens à l'envers, et alors?

Vers la fin d'après-midi, une fois Nella remise en cage, et mes cheveux redevenus blancs (on aurait crus que j'avais des mèches blanches et des cheveux bruns tellement elle perdait de poils!), je me dirige (très) rapidement vers le secteur "chat". Manque de chance, il ne reste qu'une cage de libre, et elle est entre deux chats farouches, sauvages et violents. Des chatons n'y survivraient jamais. Donc tant qu'un des chats présents ne part pas, les chatons resteront en attente. Dommage.*

-oO^_^Oo-

C'est épuisé que je m'écroule sur mon lit, le soir venu. Sérieux, après le cas "chatons", on m'a fait courir après des chiens échappés, trois Bergers Allemands et autres chiens loups. L'horreur pure, surtout sous la combinaison de protection.

" **C'est comme ça tout le temps"**

"Si t'es pas content, casse-toi"

Et je m'endors, Tim enfonçant délicieusement ses pattes dans mon dos**.

-oO^_^Oo-

*Pour avoir déjà brossé une Rough Colley (je préfère le nom anglais) en stage vétérinaire, je sais à quel point c'est un calvaire pour se débarrasser des poils après. Et Allen n'a pas à se plaindre, il a les cheveux courts, lui.

Ensuite, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment on s'occupe dans une SPA, ni qu'elles sont les conditions d'intégration d'animaux, alors je brode. Et c'est plus simple à comprendre.

** C'est Chipie, petite chatte morte à 7 lunes le mercredi 5 janvier 2011 qui m'a appris à masser. Elle venait s'installer sur mon dos pendant que je lisais, en enfonçait ses pattes avant en alternance dans mon dos. Un vrai délice, quand elle n'y mettait pas trop les griffes.

Voilà, court chapitre qui traîne depuis le dernier post dans mes dossiers et que j'ai enfin réussi à terminé, grâce à Allen. Alors on dit tous "merci" à Allen qui s'est tiré les cheveux en essayant de m'aider (faut dire qu'il en faisait qu'à sa tête avant, et maintenant, bah faut tout rattraper XD).

Akemash'te omedeto minna!

Moi: Allen! Viens m'aider pour la rencontre entre Kanda et Cross!

Allen: Alors là, tu rêves!

Ace: Moyashi yarro! Fais pas chier et ramène ton cul! Faut qu'elle finisse au moins une fic avant de commencer la notre!

Allen: Va te faire…

Moi: Allen!

J'ai pas précisé? Allen et Ace squattent chez moi depuis le nouvel an. J'vous jure! Et comme ils sont la, ils m'aident pour mes fics, quand ils se disputent pas. Et comme ils sont marrant quand ils s'écroulent l'un sur l'autre après une dispute, je vais les mettre ensemble à Poudlard.

(Non. Ça sera pas un Ace/Allen) Mais y aura du Yaoi XD

Ja ne minna ^.*


	6. Author's note

**Yo, it's me! ;)**

 **Na~nte sa :P**

 **Bien, mes chers lecteurs, j'ai le devoir de vous annoncer... Je commence par les bonnes ou la mauvaise nouvelles?**

 **Les bonnes. D'après Ace, on est pas sûr de bien les apprécier sinon.**

 **Alors... Pour les lecteurs de** ** _Assassin's Allen_** **,** ** _Le téléphone, quelle galère!_** **, et** ** _Coco, Vanille et Chocolat_** **, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que j'ai repris l'écriture. J'attends un peu avant de les poster, histoire d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance. Et je vais modifier un peu** ** _Le téléphone, quelle galère!_** **, histoire d'avoir quelques précisions en plus.**

 **Autre bonne nouvelle, et pour tout le monde (enfin, peut-être pas Allen et Kanda, mais ça...): une nouvelle fic! Sisi, j'vous assure.**

 **Reposez ces tomates et ces mitrailleuses tout de suite.**

 **Je sais, j'ai pas fini les autres et j'en commence une nouvelle, ça fait pas sérieux et tout le tralala. Et ben en fait...**

 **Non, j'vais vous mettre une bande d'annonce.**

 _ **"Yu Kanda, 16 ans, 1m75 et toutes ses dents. Un soir en rentrant de son travail, il trouve un chaton noyé sous la pluie et malade comme un chien. Un chaton étrange, avec un caractère bien à lui et autant d'emmerdes qu'il a de poils. Kanda survivra-t-il?"**_

 **Et voilà! Vous en pensez quoi? Elle sortira en juin, j'espère que vous serez encore avec moi d'ici là ;)**

 **Ça, c'était les bonnes nouvelles.**

 **La mauvaise, c'est que j'ai décidé de passer le bac cette année. C'est chiant, je sais, et ça implique un suivi moins assidu au niveau de Fanfiction. Je serais toujours là pour lire vos fics, mais pas aussi souvent. Et pour l'écriture, je resterais sur** ** _Effet Papillon_** **uniquement.**

 **Voilà, c'était la minute je-suis-désolée-mais-si-je-passe-pas-mon-bac-je-suis-dans-la-merde (déjà que j'l'ai pas passé l'an dernier...), et donc on se revoit très bientôt je l'espère pour un vrai chapitre ;)**

 **Ja ne ^.***

 _Ce message s'autodétruira à la prochaine update._


End file.
